


Mine

by CallToMuster



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster
Summary: Anakin didn’t even notice at first that Obi-Wan wasn’t handcuffed.{Written for Whumptober 2020. Day 5: "Failed Escape"}
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948819
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one's not as dark as _Dealer's Choice_ but it's not light. More psychological horror. Take care.

Anakin didn’t even notice at first that Obi-Wan wasn’t handcuffed. He was too preoccupied with drawing the man into a tight hug. Obi-Wan melted into it at first, but then stiffened and tried to pull away. 

Anakin didn’t think much of that at the time; his Master had never been the most tactile person, and besides, he had to be in a hurry to get out of that kriffing dungeon. 

“Rex and Cody and the men are outside,” Anakin reported, letting the hug end but leaving his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder comfortingly. “Let’s get out of here before she comes back.”

At the word “she,” Obi-Wan stiffened. 

“What?” Anakin asked. He quickly looked around the hallway they were standing in, thinking perhaps Obi-Wan had noticed something he hadn’t. “What is it?”

“No,” Obi-Wan whimpered, hunching over himself slightly and backing away. “C-can’t.”

Anakin followed, confused. “Can’t what?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, just shook his head and shifted away from Anakin.

Anakin wasn’t really sure what to do. On one hand, he and Obi-Wan really needed to get out of there, like, _now_. On the other, there was clearly something going on with Obi-Wan, and Anakin had learned enough about trauma to know that forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do could cause more harm in the long run. Then again, Ventress could be right around the corner…

“Obi-Wan, we really gotta go,” he said, holding out his hand as a compromise instead of just grabbing the man himself. But the sudden gesture seemed to only make things worse. Obi-Wan stiffened and looked just past Anakin. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he said, falling to his knees and ducking his head.

Anakin looked behind himself and turned to face -- Ventress. She stood at the end of the hallway, smirking with her hands on her hips. Anakin felt a dark rush of hate flood him at the side of her. Jedi weren’t supposed to hate, he knew that, but after everything that woman had done to his Master -- from Jabiim to whatever the hell this was -- it was impossible for Anakin to feel anything but _hate_. He ignited his lightsaber and moved so he was standing in front of Obi-Wan.

“Hello, Skywalker,” she purred, slowly making her way over to the two of them. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan, already tense, stiffening further as she got closer. “I see you found my pet.”

“He’s not _your_ anything,” Anakin snarled.

“Isn’t he?” Ventress sounded undisturbed. She turned her gaze to Obi-Wan. “Pet, come here.”

Obi-Wan immediately began moving forward, but Anakin’s outstretched arm stopped him. Anakin _really_ wasn’t sure what was going on now, but he knew he wasn’t going to let Obi-Wan get back in Ventress’s hands. 

“What did you do to him?” he demanded. 

Ventress laughed -- _laughed_ \-- and Anakin saw red. “Oh, Skywalker. What _haven’t_ I done to him would be the better question.” Her gaze turned sharp. “Pet, I said _come here_.”

Obi-Wan, still on his knees, threw himself against Anakin’s arm. Anakin, surprised, didn’t react for a second before he came to his senses and grabbed Obi-Wan. He was forced to turn off his lightsaber to do so, which he wasn’t happy about, but he really couldn’t allow Obi-Wan to go to Ventress, no matter the man thought he wanted. 

“Obi-Wan, it’s me,” Anakin muttered as Obi-Wan struggled in his arms, trying to remind his Master that he wasn’t the enemy. But while Obi-Wan was emaciated enough to be positively weak compared to his normal self, he was still just as crafty. Anakin felt teeth bite down on his arm and almost let go out of sheer surprise. 

“ _Kriff_ , Obi-Wan,” he cursed, struggling to hold on. It was like trying to keep control of a rampaging gundark. “I’m _helping_ you.”

Obi-Wan did not answer except to knock hard into Anakin’s knee, causing it to buckle. The next second, something slammed into his nose and he saw stars. His grip weakened, and Obi-Wan threw himself out of it, crawling desperately until he reached Ventress’s side. 

“Good pet,” Ventress cooed, stroking the edge of his chin and pulling on the beard hair until Obi-Wan raised his head to her. Anakin could see that his eyes were still focused down and away, like he either didn’t want to look at her or he… wasn’t allowed to. “You know what happens when you try to get away from me.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered. Hearing Obi-Wan call Ventress _Master_ made something wild and ugly flare up in the base of Anakin’s neck. 

“Ventress,” he growled. “He’s not yours.”

“He seems mine to me,” Ventress replied, placing her hand on top of Obi-Wan’s head. “He comes when I call.”

“He’s not yours because he’s _mine,_ ” Anakin spit out without thinking about it.

A pause -- then Ventress laughed. It was deeper than Anakin expected, and heartier. This must be her real laugh, not the fake little chuckles she throws at them in between hits with her lightsabers. 

“Oh Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker…” she said, shaking her head as the laughter dies. “Look at him.”

Anakin was stubborn enough that he would just keep on staring at Ventress out of sheer spite, but he really did want to see his Master right now. So he looked at Obi-Wan like Ventress said. It hurt; the man didn’t look too good. He was pale, almost gray underneath all the bruises. He’d lost weight, and with no fat on his bones it was muscle that had wasted away. There was dried blood in random places all over his body, including in his unkempt beard. Worst of all, though, were his eyes. Obi-Wan looked dead there, more than the ragged state of his body. That was when Anakin notices the glaring lack of any kind of restraints. When he’d burst into the hallway and found Obi-Wan, Anakin hadn’t thought about how easy it was to enter that area of the dungeon. No locks to break, no handcuffs to cut through. It was as if Ventress knew he wouldn’t leave. Why?

Something of what Anakin was thinking must have appeared on his face, because Ventress said, “You don’t understand, do you?”

Obi-Wan stayed cowered on the floor, shoulders hunched. Anakin did not respond, just watched as she sauntered closer towards him. Ventress got close to him, closer than the length of a lightsaber, and Anakin did not stop her. He could sense somehow, that she wouldn’t hurt him. At least, not physically. She must have known that seeing Obi-Wan like this was more painful than any wound she could inflict. She leaned in, close enough that Anakin could feel her breath against his ear.

“You think this is the first time he’s thought someone has come to rescue him?” she hissed. “You think he hasn’t tried to escape before? I’ve had him for months, Skywalker. If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s _break_ people. You are the sixth person with Anakin Skywalker’s face and name to come for Obi-Wan Kenobi. The first time he made it to the fenceline before Anakin Skywalker shot him in the back. The second time, he didn’t make it past these hallways. The third time, that was the closest. He and Skywalker made it to the spaceport before Skywalker dragged him back before me and I made him cut off three toes himself. The fourth time, Skywalker was accompanied by brave clone troopers, who assured General Kenobi that his long ordeal was over and brought him to their medbay. And then they flogged him and laid him at my feet. The fifth time Skywalker came for him, he did nothing, refused to leave. That’s when I knew it had all paid off.

“You see,” she continued, drawing back so she could see the shock on his face firsthand. “It doesn’t matter what you say or what you do. He won’t believe you, I’ve made sure of that. I could tell him myself that you’re the real Anakin Skywalker and he would still stay right by my side because he can’t trust you anymore, and he knows that to go with you would only mean pain and heartbreak.

“So yes, he might have been yours before, Skywalker,” Ventress snarled. “But he’s mine now. _Mine._ ”

Another man might have been broken by what she said. Anakin preferred to act first and think later. He went to grab his lightsaber from his hip -- and realized Ventress was holding it in her hand, having somehow taken it from him while she was talking into his ear. Anakin tried to snatch it back, but she just laughed and danced out of the way. Growling, he drew the Force inside of him and made to push it all at Ventress before the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber firing up stopped him in his tracks.

Blue light cast a hue over Obi-Wan’s face from Anakin’s lightsaber at his throat. Ventress laughed at Anakin’s expression and shifted her grip. Obi-Wan did not move, even as Ventress’s careless nature moved the lightsaber closer to his bare skin than Anakin would have ever wanted. 

“Looks like we’re at a bit of an impasse, aren’t we Skywalker?”

Anakin could feel the Force inside of him raging, lashing, pushing to get loose. It was scratching at his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to unleash it at Ventress. But to do so would condemn Obi-Wan, and he could not do that. 

“Let him go,” he said, but it came out as more of a plea than a threat or demand.

“I keep what’s mine,” Ventress replied, and slowly backed up until she was against the hallway door. Anakin’s fist clenched, trying to catch his Master’s eye, but Obi-Wan was looking steadfastly at the floor.

“Until the next time, Anakin Skywalker,” Ventress said, and just like that, they were gone and Anakin was left alone with nothing but festering hate and burning regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t really figure out a way to explain properly in the fic, but Ventress has gotten a hold of the technology that the Jedi Council used to turn Obi-Wan into Rako Hardeen and is using it to turn people into "Anakin Skywalker" so she can really mess with Obi-Wan’s mind. But this here is the real Anakin. Sadly, Obi-Wan doesn't believe that.
> 
> Like I said yesterday, this is the last of the pre-written Whumptober stuff I had, so from now on updates to this series will be much more sporadic, but I hope to write at least a couple more fics!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> {Come talk with me on my [Tumblr](https://calltomuster.tumblr.com)!}
> 
> EDIT: This fic now has a sequel! It's the next work in the series, entitled _Belief_.


End file.
